Fake Smiles
by Maskedgoddess
Summary: Hinata holds a barely there facade, and prays for someone to see through it, to she the real her. She wants them to accept the real her. She doesnt know some one already has. Hinted hinaneji, may turn into a series.
1. Intro

A Smile That Hides Everything

She sits with a smile on her face,

while under the smile she crys.

She runs with a smile on her face,

but under it she screams.

She laughs with her friends,

momentarily distracted from her pain...

but never forgetting it

She laughs and smiles

and no one notices,

the thing that would be obvious to someone who took a second look.

Her smile was fake.

These fake smiles were slowly killing her,

her carefree act

is slowly breaking her down.

She needs to cry,

She needs to be weak,

she needs to scream,

She needs to be **_her _**

But no one notices

and her fake smile fades,

only when she is alone.

She didnt know that someone was watching out for her.

Someone who could always see through her.

Someone who could see through the walls,

and straight into her tear-stained face.

Some one who loves her.

For they could see each others pain,

in their shared silver eyes.


	2. a Hyuuga issue

To all who reviewed, **THANK YOU! **That is the only reason i continued this series, i hope you like how its going to turn out! Im not sure how long it will be, or even if i will finish it. I will try though! Keep the reviews coming! Btw, i doubt there will be anymore poetry type things in the rest of the story, but you never know with me. so...Thank you once again!

Neji walked to breakfast with the head family, he was slightly nervous but of course his mask wouldnt show that one bit. Its rare for a branch house member to be invited to breakfast with the main house. Any break in the norm isnt a good sign for the Hyuuga. As he walked to the formal dinning room, Hinata came out of her room. He stopped to wait for her.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said in greeting, his emotionless voice holding, he thanks kami-sama for that. He saw that she was dressed in slightly nicer clothes then usual. Still ninja-wear, but enough to make her look presentable to the clan leader of the Hyuuga.

"Good morning, Neji-nii-san" She smiled at him, that same fake smile that he wished he could replace with a real one. Then after walking a few yards together, she realised where they were going. "umm.. I have to go to breakfast with father..."

"I know, I was invited as well. Hiashi-sama said he had something he needed to speak with me about." Hinata's' eyes narrowed with worry instantly, her head snapped up and looked at him questioningly. Her concerned face made his heart slightly quicken.

They had reached the sliding door to the formal room and he paused before opening it. He looked at her and nodded, confirming her unspoken question. The worry fell off her face but it stayed in her eyes. He watched as she took in a barely audible deep breath to calm herself, and then he slid open the door.

Beyond it revealed a traditional short Japanese-style table, with held Hanabi, Hiashi, and two empty place settings. "Good morning Father, Hanabi. " She said this with all hint of unease gone, except for her fiddling hands and the glances out of the corner of her eye at Neji. They both walked forward after bowing and took there places at the table. After waiting uncertainly for several moments, Hiashi began to eat. Following his lead everyone ate there breakfast.

When every last speck of food was gone, Hiashi set down his chopsticks and turned stern eyes to the young Hyuugas surrounding him. Everyone immediately set down theirs as well and turned their full attention to the demanding man.

"It has long been known to me that Hinata has not been up to par to be the next Hyuuga heir. I have decided to give her one last chance. Neji-san, you are to train her in all the traditional Hyuuga jutsus and anything else you find the need to instruct her in. If Neji fails to turn you into a proper heir, then Hanabi will take over your spot as heir. You will then be placed in the branch house and be branded with the curse seal. Is what I have said clear?"

"Yes sir," Hinata replied, her eyes watching the table, looking anywhere but up. Neji, who saw her reaction, and predicted the result, made a determined promise to himself. If fate wouls allow, he would do everything thing in his power to make Hinata the heir. After all, the alternative was Hanabi, who was an excellent fighter... But was a cruel and often cold-hearted person. Hanabi reminded him of himself before the chuunin exams, Cold and bitter as a kunia blade. He would _definatelty_ prefer Hinata to be the succesor.

It was also a shock for a main house member to be taught by a branch member. This would turn quite a few heads in the family, it signaled the long spoken of changes in the family. Neji almost smiled at this, almost.

He decided to voice this new found determination to Hiashi. "I will do my best to ensure that the _true_ succesor finds her way." This made Hiashi slightly raise an eyebrow, he understood the implications of that statement. "So be it." With that said, they were dismissed.


End file.
